In astrophotography using a single lens reflex cameral coupled to a telescope, a problem is often encountered due to the vibration resulting from the action of the camera shutter. To eliminate this vibration, an opaque element is generally placed in front of the telescope before and after exposure while maintaining the camera shutter in an open position. However, due to the length of telescope tubes and general inconvenience, this is frequently an impractical solution, and the astrophotographer must otherwise improvise to reduce and hopefully eliminate the vibration problem. Similarly, it is also inconvenient to interchange filters or auxiliary lenses used in conjunction with a telescope and camera. Moreover, it is often desirable, but quite difficult due to shutter vibration, to interrupt an exposure and subsequently reposition the telescope and camera to complete the photograph.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel manually operated shutter attachment adapted for mounting intermediate a telescope and camera which effectively avoids vibration problems attendant to closing the light path of the telescope to the film in the camera.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide such a shutter attachment whereby an optical filter or auxiliary lens may be mounted and easily removed from a position intermediate a telescope and coupled camera.
Another object is to provide such a shutter attachment whereby a plurality of separate element sets may be coupled to provide a series of optical elements and if desired a shutter.
Still another object is to provide such a shutter attachment which may be assembled readily from easily fabricated and relatively economical components and which is rugged and trouble free in operation.